Barney: Season 9 to Season 11 (battybarney2014's version)
Season 9 to Season 11 is a Barney music album set that contains 3 Barney albums "Season 9 Sing-Along," "Season 9 - Let's Make Music!" and "Season 11" will be released "deluxe edition" CD and digital download by HIT Entertainment on June 16, 2015. It contains songs from 72 songs from Season 9 and Season 11 of the Barney & Friends television series in one 3-pack CD. Track list Disc 1 (Season 9 Sing-Along) # Everybody's Got Feelings # The Friendship Song # I Can Be Anything # It's a Wonderful World of Shapes # When You Have a Ball # Growing # Make Way for the Truck # I'm a Builder # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team # The Dino Dance # Riding in a Race Car # The Hopping Song # He's Got the Whole World in His Hands # Willoughby Wallaby Woo # Shake My Sillies Out # Mister Sun # Pop Goes the Weasel # Walk Across the Street # The T Game # Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? # Baby Beluga # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Me and My Family # I Love You Disc 2 (Season 9 - Let's Make Music!) # The Clapping Song # Alphabet Song # Music is for Everyone # Mr. Knickerbocker # Being Together # Find the Numbers in Your House # Captain Pickles # Baby Bop's Blankey # Looby Loo # Our Friend Barney Had a Band # Riding on a Bike # Run, Run in One Place # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # By Myself # Good Manners # Who, What, Where, When, Why and How # I'm a Happy Helper # It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! # Move Your Body # This Little Light of Mine # If You're Happy and You Know It # I Love You Disc 3 (Season 11) # Just Can't Get Enough # Best of Friends # What Should I Do # Sing a Brand New Song # What Shall We Paint Today # The Things I Want to Do # I Miss You # Welcome to Our Tea Party # Adventuring to the Circus # When Tomorrow Comes # Thinkety Think # Keep Trying # Do Your Best # Mr. Star # Nobody Likes to Hear "No" # The Mad Song # Honesty # Wishing Wishes # The Parade Song # Barney's Name Game # A Perfectly Purple Day # Exercise is Good for You # Making Mistakes # The Friendship Song # I Love You Trivia * This is the first Barney 3-music album set with 3 albums released on CD and digital download. * The front U.S. CD cover the 4 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff) under the logo "Season 9 to Season 11." * The 10 kids from Season 9 (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes in Season 9 episodes and 2 Season 9 home videos and the 20 kids (Ryan, Tracy, Melanie, Eva, Megan, Victor, Nathan, Amy, Olivia, Tyler, Sofia, Tori, Marcos, Mei, Lily, Myra and Noah) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes in 8 Season 11 episodes and Season 11 publicity cast photos in the front U.S. CD cover: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. ** Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. ** Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. ** Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. ** Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. ** Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!.: ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * In the front Spanish and Portuguese CD cover, the kids from Season 9 and Season 11 (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes in Season 9 episodes and 2 Season 9 home videos and (Ryan, Tracy, Melanie, Eva, Megan, Victor, Nathan, Amy, Olivia, Tyler, Sofia, Tori, Marcos, Mei, Lily, Myra and Noah) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes in 8 Season 11 episodes and Season 11 publicity cast photos in the South American CD cover with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: **Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. **Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. **Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. **Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. **Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. **David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. **Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. **Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. **Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). **Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. **Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. **Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. **Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. **Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. **Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. **Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. **Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. **Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. **Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. **Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. **Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. **Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. **Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. **Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. **Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. **Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. **Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid.